


Amara of Edom

by BiancaD90



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaD90/pseuds/BiancaD90
Summary: The aftermath of Jonathan's resurrection and Magnus' trip to Edom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies, this is my first multi chaptered work so please be gentle 🙈

The infirmary was still half engulfed by darkness when Magnus felt fingers slowly threading through his hair. He quickly looked up to be met with the pair of sparkling hazels he feared he'd never get to see again. 

When Magnus left for Edom, the last thing he thought he'd find when he got back was the love of his life lying in a puddle of blood on the cold concrete, one of his own arrows grotesquely protruding from his chest. 

"Oh my God, Alec", he whispered his voice trembling with relief, exhaustion and the ghost of that awful feeling still pooling in his gut. Fear. In almost 700 years, Magnus has never been more terrified. 

"Hi", Alec whispered back, one of his boyish smiles forming in the corner of his mouth. Magnus wanted to smack his arm for making him so worried but the white bandages circling his boyfriend's torso prevented him from doing so. Instead he smiled, trying to hold back his tears. 

"I thought I lost you", Magnus said, slowly caressing his cheek, careful as if not to break him.  
It was incredible how vulnerable his shadowhunter looked right then and there, how painfully fragile and.. human. Alec blinked once, twice, then attempted to raise his arm to touch Magnus' hand still touching his face but he was already dozing off.

"I told you", Alec licked his lips, forcing the words out with a huff. "I'm not going anywhere"

The next time Alec woke up, the room was filled with sunlight and there was some commotion behind the closed doors. Also, Magnus was gone and Jace had taken his place.  
Alec realized he never got to talk to his parabatai after last night's events. He had his back turned to Alec, absentmindedly looking through the window. Alec cleared his throat feeling thirsty all of a sudden which caught Jace's attention. His heart broke when he saw him flinch at the sound and he knew dealing with the aftermath of Lilith's influence on his brother will not be easy. Jace looked.. exhausted. Sad. Broken. But he managed to give Alec a small smile and offered him a glass of water. 

"You're awake. I wanted to see you and make sure you're ok before I take off", Jace said sitting on the edge of Alec's bed. Alec's brow furrowed.

"Take off? Where are you going? What's happening?" Jace sighed, running his fingers through his hair, a sign of frustration. This brought the panic back to Alec's gut. 

"Are they taking you to the Silent Brothers? To Idris? They must know it wasn't you, Jace", Alec started rambling and tried to get up. A sharp pain ran through his left shoulder like a strike of lightning and he thought "That was close. Too close to my heart". 

"Alec", Jace said stopping him from rambling, his voice more firm this time. "They're not taking me anywhere. I have to find Clary. She's... missing"  
The last words came out as a whisper and Alec suddenly could feel pain, but it wasn't physical, nor his, it was Jace's. Unspeakable pain coursing through him, through the parabatai bond, hitting his heart with full force, more painful than any arrow tip. 

"What can I do? I'll do whatever it takes", Alec immediately offered but Jace just shook his head, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Leave it to his brother to act all selfless a few hours after he almost died. 

"I got this Alec. You need to rest and get your strenght back. Besides, Magnus will kill us both if I let you leave this room before your wounds are completely healed", Jace attempted to joke and, as if he summoned him, the door opened and said warlock popped his head inside. 

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear", Magnus said in a mischievous tone but his face softened the minute his eyes landed on his boyfriend. Jace got up, started walking but stopped as soon as he was besides Magnus, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Take care of him for me, will ya?" Jace said and gave Alec one last look. Magnus nodded. 

"Go and bring Biscuit back home" Jace gave Magnus' shoulder a last pat but didn't move. Not yet. 

"Thank you, Magnus. For everything." And with that, he was gone. 

Once the door closed behind Jace, Magnus' attention was solely on Alec. As soon as he reached the bed, he started examining the younger man like a skilled doctor. When Magnus gently took him by his right wrist, the flashback hit Alec so hard he almost felt the pain Jace, no, the Owl inflicted on him the previous night. Hearing your bones crack and feeling them snap like twigs wasn't something Alec wanted to experience anytime soon.

"It looks like your wounds are almost healed", Magnus gave the verdict a few minutes later while fluffing the pillows Alec was resting on, then, with the flick of his wrist, he magicked a tray of food in front of the shadowhunter. 

"French toast? Really?" Alec said incredulously but with a hint of humor, one of his eyebrows shooting up.

Magnus just shrugged. For some reason, it was the first thing his mind conjured and also the closest. Alec shook his head, one of Magnus' favorite smiles on his lips and without adding anything else, he started eating, only now realizing how hungry he really was. 

"So, which French restaurant did you steal this from?" Alec joked, making Magnus roll his eyes. 

"I actually conjured it from the institute's kitchen", Magnus replied and Alec stopped chewing all of a sudden. 

"I hope Izzy didn't cook this", he said and Magnus burst out laughing at the genuine concern in his adorable boyfriend's voice. Alec gulped awkwardly, not knowing if he should take it as a joke or consider the piece of food dangerous.   
Oh, how I missed that sound, Alec thought and, despite the possible, new threat to his life, he chuckled lightly, mentally patting himself on the back for making Magnus laugh like that. The warlock couldn't help himself and leaned forward in his chair, giving Alec a tiny peck on the cheek. 

"Relax, my love. Dear Isabelle is on babysitting duty, she can do you no harm", Magnus replied, ditching the chair in favor of sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed. He suddenly felt the urge to be as close to Alec as possible which was actually a normal reaction considering everything that happened.

"Babysitting? Is Max being a nuisance again?" Alec said through a mouthful of toast and Magnus poked his cheek. 

"Oh, young Max is at your mother's place, they came to visit while you were sleeping', the warlock explained but Alec was still confused. 

"Then who is Isabelle babysitting?" He asked. Magnus sighed, his ringed fingers gently pushing Alec's hair off of his forehead. 

"I have to tell you something.. about Edom", he started, the sound of his voice activating an alarm in Alec's brain.

"Magnus... what happened?" Alec quickly asked. 

"I didn't return alone from my trip"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing response to this, I will try to do my best and keep posting as long as someone reads this so, let me know what you think ❤

To say that Alec was confused was definitely an understatement. 

"Don't tell me Asm-", he started but came to an abrupt stop once Magnus slowly shook his head. Alec didn't know if he could let out the breath he was holding just yet tho. 

"My father will not come to visit anytime soon, rest easy", Magnus explained. "But, he wasn't alone down there all this time. He somehow took someone with him. A child"

"A child?" Alec exclaimed. What would a child do in Edom? Unless..

"A baby warlock?" He asked and Magnus titled his head to the side, the glitter under his eyes catching the light, temporarily distracting Alec. 

"Oh, she's not a baby anymore, it's been a little over 200 years since I banished him- well, them there", Magnus explained, a hint of amusement tinting his tone. Alec could feel a headache slowly creeping up the back of his head and drilling into his skull.  
"But, since her magic didn't activate until I got her out and she was freshly introduced to the wonders of the 21st century, you could say she's a baby. Isabelle is probably teaching her how to pout for a selfie as we speak"

Alec started rubbing his temples in a poor attempt to get rid of the pressure. He relaxed a bit when ringed fingers replaced his own, closed his eyes as a surge of power coursed through his entire being, turning his body to mush.

"You are quite magical", he sighed and felt the bed shake as Magnus laughed.

"So I've been told, my dear"

A few minutes passed until Alec opened his eyes again. He took the time to let all the information sink in and now that his brain processed everything, he had questions. Like...

"She's your sister, right? What's her name? What is she like? When can I meet her?" 

"Easy now, love", Magnus replied, lightly patting Alec's chest. "Yes, of course she is my sister, her name's Amara, she's... interesting, a bit shy but I'm sure she will come out of her shell once she accommodates to this new world and you can meet her as soon as you can come to the loft. I'm not bringing her here just yet. As I said, she just got her magic and she has yet to learn how to control it", Magnus explained patiently. He figured he might as well practice said patience cause he will need it to train his little sister's young mind. 

"Well, it's a good thing she will have you as her teacher", Alec said, "thank the Angel Asmodeus' influence didn't taint her"

At that, Magnus sighed, one particular memory from his time with Asmodeus resurfacing. He hated that period of his life, he hated the person his father shaped him into and he would never allow Asmodeus to corrupt another soul, ever again.

"I spent so much time burying that part of me Asmodeus touched and I'll be damned if I ever let him anywhere near her again", Magnus said, determination clear in his voice and Alec smiled. 

"You're already talking like a big brother, I think you'll do just fine"

 

It took Alec two more days to completely recover and go back to his job as Head of the Institute. Since Magnus absolutely forbade him to bring paperwork to the infirmary, the dreadful pile gathered on his desk looked like an ominous tower, threatening to collapse if Alec didn't attend to it as soon as possible.  
By the time he finished with the last folder, it was well past midnight and all Alec wanted was a cold shower and the feeling of satin and warm, golden skin under his fingertips.  
He could feel his stamina rune slowly burning off as he made his way out of the Institute but the night was cool and the walk to Brooklyn seemed invigorating.  
He almost tripped on his way up the stairs to Magnus' loft and he had a short moment of panic cause he couldn't find his key at first but he let out a huge breath of relief as soon as he was inside. Magnus' loft felt like home to him, like a oasis of peacefulness and safety. And his absolute favorite place in the world was in Magnus' arms, a place he intended to be in soon. After he took that shower.  
The tiredness seeped into his bones and he practically dragged his legs across the floor, navigating his way towards the bedroom when he observed motion in the kitchen area. He cautiously turned his head only to see a pair of golden eyes glowing in the darkness (he didn't bother turning on the lights cause he could easily find his way to the bedroom, even blindfolded. He and Magnus tested that theory once).

"Jesus Mag, you scared me", Alec chuckled at his boyfriend's peculiar antics and at the same time, at the thought that something (well, someone) lurking in the shadows could ever make him act like a scaredy cat. He blamed it on the tiredness. 

"What are you doing in the dark?" He continued when he got no reply and the pair of eyes blinked once, twice, three times. Alec rose an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Magnus?" He asked again and he saw the silhouette accompanying the eyes hopping off the counter and, when a voice came from that direction, it wasn't Magnus'. Or a male's voice for that matter. 

"Guess again, pretty boy"

Alec was taken aback and, out of instinct, he reached for the seraph blade tucked in his thigh holster when the lights in the kitchen were turned on and there was a girl standing a few feet away, long black hair with red tips, wearing only a t-shirt. Alec's t-shirt to be exact.  
Her eyes were molten gold and everything clicked in Alec's head. 

"Um.. hi", he replied, scratching the back of his head, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "You must be Amara"

The girl tilted her head to the side and blinked once. When she opened her eyes again, they were the color of the ocean. She smiled.

"You got that right. The question is, who are YOU?"

"That's my line", a grumpy voice said and Alec turned around to see his sleepy boyfriend's bare face glaring at them.

"Hey babe", Alec smiled cheerfully and moved to put his seraph blade away. But Magnus was staring at his sister now, a curious look on his face.

"Amara, why is your hair red?" He asked and she looked at him like he suddenly grew an extra head. Then she looked down at her waist level, where Magnus was pointing. The tips of her hair were now a fiery red, instead of the light brown they usually were. 

"Hm..", was all she said. "Looks like your boyfriend made me lose control. I've never seen this color before. Or such a beautiful human being", she said matter of factly, taking a few steps forward until she was standing exactly in front of Alec.  
Magnus narrowed his eyes at his sister, practically seeing her pupils turning into hearts. 

"I don't think we've been formally introduced", she said, holding out her hand, palm down, in front of a slightly confused Alec. "I'm Amara of Edom"

"Alec... of New York?", he said and Magnus snorted. Alec gave him an amused look then focused his attention back on the younger warlock. He took her hand and, bowing his head, placed a light kiss on her knuckles. The girl giggled, the fire in her hair going upwards until half of the black was engulfed by red.

"Alec as in... Alexander?" She asked and Magnus pursed his lips. That was definitely a hard limit for him. NO ONE called his Alexander Alexander. That little demon...

Alec seemed a little overwhelmed and Amara seemed a little too mesmerized by him and of course, Magnus felt a little too territorial so he grabbed Alec's arm, gently squeezing his bicep. 

"We should go to bed, love. It's late", he proposed, his voice velvet smooth and Alec just raised an eyebrow at him. Magnus used that tone only when he wanted something. But he was already too exhausted so he let his boyfriend drag him towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight", Amara half shouted then grabbed the glass of milk she was drinking when Alec arrived and went back to her room, smiling to herself, her hair slowly turning back to amber.

"What was that about?" Alec asked when he finally got in bed with Magnus, placing a kiss on his shoulder. The warlock turned around to face his boyfriend and, oh, Alexander.. so naive..

"She was flirting with you", he replied on a grumpy tone, sounding almost childish. Alec laughed. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Mag, she was just being nice"

At that, Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec was so oblivious when it came to these kind of things. But Magnus was an expert. He recognized flirting when he saw it.

"And, I don't know if you noticed but, I'm very much gay", Alec added smirking, pulling Magnus closer by the waist. Magnus smacked his arm but let him do as he pleased and Alec sighed when he knew he finally got what he wanted. Golden silk and skin under his fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you for your feedback, you can also find me on Twitter @BiancaD90 where you can use the #AmaraFic to talk about it with me and here in the comments section. Thank you so much for liking this, I love you xx

There was something Alec hated more than having ichor in his hair. Waking up to an empty bed. His half asleep mind didn't remember Magnus had an early house call so he reached for the warm body next to his only to realize.. it wasn't there. And all of a sudden he was fully awake, his keen ears also detecting noise coming from the kitchen.

He almost stumbled outside the bedroom wearing only his boxers when he realized he will probably be faced with Magnus' little sister. Hm, that was such a weird concept, Alec thought amused while pulling a pair of sweatpants up his legs and a black tshirt over his head. Well, it used to be black, now it was a washed up grey and it had tiny holes in it since that time Magnus summoned a demon that literally spat ichor on him.

Little sisters are such pains in the ass. But extremely lovable creatures nonetheless. 

"Morning", he said entering the kitchen area and he grabbed his coffee from the counter, taking a mouthful. 

"Good morning, Alexander", she replied. "I made you coff-"

She never got to finish her sentence though because Alec spit said coffee back in the mug. 

Amara grimaced. "That awful?"

The coffee tasted bitterer than the look on his mother's face when Alec kissed Magnus in front of a shitload of people at his wedding with someone who wasn't his soon to become boyfriend. Alec smiled fondly at the memory, still so damn proud of himself. 

"A little sugar never harmed anyone", Alec said still smiling, heading towards the cabinet he knew Magnus kept his sugar in. 

"Actually, sugar can cause cavities and destroy your teeth" Amara started, turning around to face him again, "and you have such a pretty smile", she added and Alec watched the tips of her hair turning the slightest of pinks. She cocked an eyebrow at him then snapped her fingers, her hair going up in a bun, hiding the colored parts.

Alec sighed. "You magical people. I'm starting to get jealous" 

"Also, sugar can cause diabetes. That's deadly", she continued, whispering the last word. Alec chuckled.

"Ok, Wikipedia, let me go grab the toaster and fix us some breakfast", he said, moving around the kitchen. 

Amara hopped on the counter and watched him, maybe enjoying it a little too much when the shadowhunter reached for the highest cabinet in search for said toaster (Magnus didn't keep it on the kitchen counter for some reason) and his shirt rose up, exposing a strip of toned skin. 

"Are you calling me names? Is that an insult?", Amara asked, confusion tinting the tone of her voice and when Alec turned around, her eyes snapped back up to his face.

"What? Wikipedia?" Alec asked and the girl just nodded.

"You don't know what Wikipedia is? Didn't Magnus introduce you to the wonders of the internet?"

At that, Amara shook her head, her loose bun moving comically from side to side.   
Alec was shocked. 

"Not even Izzy?"

"Nope"

At that, Alec gasped. He was so sure his sister would take it upon her to make Amara her apprentice and teach her how to create an Instagram account.  
Oh, how he loathed social media and apps. Except for Snapchat. He loved getting random pictures and selfies from Magnus throughout the day. Even if Magnus sometimes forced him to send some back. For... streaks? He wasn't sure what that meant but oh well.. the things you do in the name of love..

"Here", Alec offered as he took out his phone, leaning against the counter, close to where Amara was so she could see the screen. Standing like that, they were the same height.   
The girl smiled at Alec's lockscreen, a picture of him and Magnus, her brother laughing at a grumpy Alec that appeared to be having dog ears and a cute muzzle.

"Ok, that's adorable", she declared and Alec rolled his eyes. The only reason he kept that as his lockscreen was Magnus' beautiful smile. He loved that face.

"I hate this, but let's try on some filters"

After a few minutes of the two making weird faces and fun of each other, Alec put his phone away, with the promise that he will talk Magnus into buying Amara a phone. And Alec knew that he could make Magnus do pretty much anything he wanted if he put his mind to it... and certain body parts.

"We're out of bread" he announced, tapping on the counter and Amara shrugged.

"Let me magick some then", she said rubbing her fingers together until a few purple sparks started to form.

"I see stealing runs in the family", he cheekily replied and Amara furrowed her brows. 

"It's not stealing if you're paying for it" she replied stubbornly and Alec smirked.

"And how are you paying for it?" He asked, hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Magnus said", the girl started and Alec knew it can't be good.   
"He said that everytime I magick something, I replace it with money from his safe" she finished her explanation and Alec burst out laughing. 

"Magnus is such a liar, oh my God", he exclaimed and the innocent look on the young warlock's face was replaced by a look of utter confusion. 

"It's ok", Alec reassured her. "Just magick the bread from the grocery store around the corner. I promise I'll go pay for it on my way to the Institute"

She offered him a small, timid smile, then, the purple sparks turned into smoke surrounding her fingers. She snapped them and the bread appeared on the counter, next to her.

"Your magic is so beautiful", Alec said mesmerized and all of a sudden, Amara's bun came undone, her black and red hair spilling over her shoulders. 

"And unpredictable", she mumbled.

"Your hair is blushing again", he observed amused and the girl's first instinct was to toss the loaf of bread at his head. 

She just stuck her tongue out at Alec and, for a second, he forgot all about him being 23 and the head of the New York institute and stuck his tongue back at her. 

 

"Did you have fun with Alec today?" Magnus asked and Amara smiled to herself. She knew Alec was off limits and, well, gay, but he was just so interesting and... irresistible. Probably because he was the only guy she knew that wasn't her brother but still.. 

Everything was so overwhelming, all these new things she was supposed to learn and get used to, the power coursing through her veins making her skin tingle, a whole new world to discover and explore...

"Yeah, it was ok", she said, trying to sound unimpressed. "But I'm starting to get bored, when will I be able to go outside, big brother?" 

Magnus started analyzing all the possibilities and weighting the chances of something bad happening if he allowed her to go outside when his phone vibrated on the coffee table with a text from Alec. It was short, Alec-like and it made Magnus' heart skip a beat.

"Jace called. We might have a lead on Clary's whereabouts" 

Magnus sighed and got up from the couch, snapping his fingers and creating a portal out of thin air. Amara watched him fascinated, given the fact that she didn't learn how to make one of those yet.

"I'm afraid I need to cut our conversation short, little sister", Magnus said before stepping inside the magical vortex. "But I'll think about your proposition."

And with that, he was gone. 

Amara sighed and raised her hand, staring at her fingers for a few seconds, watching the wisps of violet smoke surrounding them. Then, she gently traced them through the air, drawing something that looked like a deflect rune. 

When the portal materialized again in the middle of the kitchen area, Amara was fast asleep on the couch Magnus was previously resting on but the commotion startled her. She opened her eyes to see her brother and his boyfriend stepping out of it, holding hands and whispering softly to each other. 

"What happened?" She asked getting up and Alec just plopped down on the couch next to her, let his head rest on the back of it, eyes closed and legs sprawled in front of him. 

"I'll go make some tea", Magnus offered and made his way toward the kitchen.

While Magnus was busy with the task at hand, Alec told Amara how they portaled to Paris and how they were so close to rescue Clary but at the last minute, she created a portal and ran away with her brother. 

"Magnus thinks that Jonathan is somehow controlling her, otherwise she wouldn't have ran, I mean, Jace was right there and he-", Alec stopped talking for a moment, rubbing his face with both hands.  
"You could literally see his eyes sparkle when he saw her, I mean, we all thought she was dead. And then, I could FEEL the heartbreak when she left", he finished, not even looking at Amara, lost in thought, staring into the distance. 

Amara felt something hurting inside her chest. And she realized she felt sorry for them. For Jace, who lost his loved one once again, for Clary who was probably doing things against her will, for Alec who was sharing the pain with his parabatai (Magnus tried to explain the meaning of that link between two souls once and it have her a headache). 

It was the first time she was confronted with these kind of feelings and she didn't know how she was supposed to deal with all that but, out of instinct, she reached for Alec's hand. 

That's when it zapped her. The moment their hands touched, a literal spark formed on the surface their skin connected and the light bulb in the lamp beside the couch exploded, startling them both. 

"What the fuck?!" Alec exclaimed and Magnus came rushing back. 

"Language", he chastised sitting in the spot that created between the two of them when they both jumped in surprise on opposite ends of the couch. Amara had her head down and hands folded in her lap, a sad expression on her face.

"My magic", she almost whispered and looked up at her brother, her cat eyes glowing. "I can't control it when I'm around him"

Magnus just smiled and grabbed both her hands, making her focus solely on him. Amara felt her skin tingle at the contact but whatever Magnus was doing seemed to work.

"He makes me lose control too sometimes but as much as we'd love to blame it on Alexander, it's not his fault, my dear", Magnus said on a soft tone and Amara managed to return the smile, relaxing a little. 

"Now close your eyes and take deep breaths for me", Magnus continued, his voice as soft as velvet and the younger warlock did as she was told. 

"Focus on my voice. Try not to think about the hues of green and brown in Alexander's eyes or his soft hands", Magnus cheekily added and Amara laughed at the same time Alec snorted.

"Not helping, big brother", Amara replied but, contrary to her words, it did help. Cause when she opened her eyes again, the ocean was back in them and she seemed a lot calmer.

"Everything around you is overwhelming", Magnus started to explain, still holding her hands, gently rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.  
"This world, your powers... Alec", he cheekily added after a few seconds making her snicker, "they're a lot to get used to", he finished and, even if he had his back turned to his boyfriend, he could practically feel him roll his eyes. 

"He rolled his eyes at me, didn't he?" He whispered, leaning closer to his sister in a futile attempt to prevent Alec from hearing him. Amara just giggled and nodded, earning a playful wink from Magnus. 

"I'm sorry", Amara said on a more serious tone and she just launched herself at Magnus, tightening her arms around him in a hug. It was the first time she showed physical affection towards anyone and Magnus happily returned the gesture. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for", he said, caressing her hair "you still have a lot to learn. But we'll get there"

They went to bed soon after that episode but neither Alec nor Magnus could sleep. They kept tossing and turning and Magnus even magicked the covers away cause the air in the room seemed too thick and hot. Alec huffed and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. They tried to distinguish each other's faces in the dark, no words being exchanged between them as Magnus traced Alec's features with the tips of his fingers. He lightly touched the arch of his brow, the high point of his cheekbone, slowly descending to his lips, having memorized their exact shape and when Alec minimized the distance between them and kissed him, there was a pang in his chest, thinking about why he always mapped every inch of Alec's body, memorizing every slope and curve. Immortality was both a blessing and a curse and Magnus couldn't fathom the thought that one day, all of this will be gone. They had to put the problems they faced in their relationship on hold while trying to deal with everything else but in the end, time was their biggest enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves, it's Wednesday so you know what that means, a new chapter is here.   
> I want to thank you like always for reading and to say that you can leave me your opinions in the comments section below or use the #AmaraFic tag on Twitter. That would motivate me to keep writing and, as you know, this is a wip so feel free to give me some idea, if you want something to happen I'm always opened to suggestions.  
> Love you xx

"Madzie! Slow down you little sugar bug", Amara called, lazily strolling around Central Park, licking an icecream.

The energetic, tiny warlock was running around in circles in front of her for no apparent reason while her adoptive mother and good friend of Magnus' was watching them amused from a bench nearby. 

Speaking of her brother, he left the previous day, following a new lead that could take them to Clary and ever since, she's felt this pang in her chest, a nagging that won't leave her alone.

She later identified it as worry. She was worried about Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Jace and even for the cute vampire who could walk during daylight and was Clary's best friend. She smiled at the memory of Simon stuttering adorably when they were introduced and Izzy just rolled her eyes at the vampire's awkwardness. She suspected there was something going on between Alec's gorgeous sister and the daylighter but she was no expert after all.

"Stay where I can see you sweetpea", she heard Cat call and looked back up to keep an eye on Madzie. 

It's been two weeks since she got to this odd place named Earth and to say that she's gotten used to it was too much, too soon. When Magnus announced one night that she needed new clothes and snapped his fingers, making all these articles of clothing appear in front of her, she was totally taken aback. 

She didn't even knew things like skirts and tanktops and skinny jeans existed. Well, she's seen Alec wear them and they looked extremely good on him but she found it peculiar that a lady could also sport a pair.

Asides from that, she was getting better at controlling her magic. Magnus showed her how to create a portal the other day and it wasn't a total fiasco.   
She was on the right path and that made her feel like a new person, her old life now a distant, slowly fading memory. 

"I'm just glad he didn't have the opportunity to mess her up", she heard Magnus confess one night as he was lounging on the couch, feet across his boyfriend's lap as Alec was trying to paint his toenails a navy blue color. 

Amara smiled to herself, watching Alec concentrating like he was a surgeon about to crack open someone's skull and extract microscopic material or something while Magnus squirmed and tried to pull his feet away.

"If you don't stop moving, I'm going to mess this up and you won't like the final result", the shadowhunter clicked his tongue at her brother and Magnus playfully rolled his eyes. 

"It's not my fault that it tickles"

"Well it's not my fault that you're ticklish"

"You're pretty", she heard Madzie's sweet voice and it brought her back to the present only to notice they strayed from the path and they were now in a unknown, quite peculiar place of Central Park. 

The young warlock was a few feet away, talking to a very strange looking girl, timidly reaching out to touch her iridescent wings.

Amara tilted her head to the side and remembered Alec saying something about seelies and how their queen was a little bitch. Then Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec cause "Language, Alexander" and the shadowhunter decided it was time for another impromptu lesson about the shadow world. 

Seelies, half angel, half demon creatures who couldn't lie. But deceive you nonetheless if you let yourself caught up in their conniving little games.   
They had the beauty of angels and the cruelty of demons and both Magnus and Alec warned her not to engage with them if they ever crossed paths.   
And Amara intended to stay out of trouble so she cautiously approached Madzie and her new friend, gently touching the little girl's shoulder.

"Sweetie, we should head back. Cat will start to worry", she tried and took a glance at the odd creature in front of them.   
She was indeed flawless, possessing an unearthly beauty but her eyes were two black holes and when she smiled at her, Amara saw two rows of pointy teeth. 

"Just stay for a little while", the faerie said and gestured behind her to a meadow with purple flowers and Amara had to squint to notice there were tiny, winged creatures playing around, jumping from flower to flower, their inhuman giggles sounding like jingling bells. 

"Lily!" A male voice reached them and the faerie turned around, bowing her head in front of a boy that looked around 17. 

Amara cocked her head to one side, instantly taking an interest in the new comer.   
He was tall and lean and dressed in all black and he reminded her of Alec. But, as she studied him further she realized he wasn't human. His pointy ears gave him away along with his eyes which were an otherworldly, almost neon green. They flashed for an instant as they locked with hers and she felt her cheeks heating up.   
She hoped her hairstyle concealed the probably by now fiery red tips, not that anyone would know the meaning of that but still. She liked to keep her feelings to herself and the space buns she was sporting today (at Madzie's request to have matching hairdos) hopefully did a good job. 

He smirked and rearranged the thin band he wore on his head, barely noticeable cause of his mop of dark curls. 

"My prince", the winged faerie murmured and his eyes lingered on Amara for a few seconds before turning his head and Amara could've swore he actually winked at her.

"We don't meddle in warlock affairs, you know that", he started talking in a deep voice.   
"And these two are the High Warlock's protegees, we could get in trouble. Come along", he finished and turned around, snapping his fingers. 

Before even realizing she opened her mouth and against every instinct that was warning her to stay away, Amara heard herself talk.

"Who are you?" She asked and that caught the boy's attention. He shooed the seelie away and turned back around, facing the two warlocks. 

"Apologies milady", he said approaching her, taking her hand in his. 

"Prince Paris, delighted to make your acquaintance"

"Amara of Edom", she murmured back while she watched his head bow slightly, just enough for his lips to plant a feathery kiss on her knuckles. 

"Girls", Cat's voice pulled her out of her trance and she blinked a few times as she turned her head to see her approach.   
That's when she felt the prince letting go of her hand and when she looked, he was gone, an acorn resting in the middle of her palm.

"Ready to head home?" Catarina asked and Madzie started bouncing up and down like nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

"I want more icecream", the tiny warlock said as they walked out of the park and Amara thought it was a great idea. Icecream was delicious. 

 

But, what she didn't know was that too much icecream could give you a brain freeze. Or a cold. 

"But warlocks don't get sick, this is not normal", Magnus said as he moved around the loft like a mini tornado.   
Alec was sat on the side of Amara's bed, the back of his hand pressed against the girl's forehead. 

"She's a bit warmer than usual but then again, I have no idea what you could qualify as fever when it comes to warlocks", he said and Amara sneezed, causing Alec's shirt to change from navy blue to pink. Despite the fact that she felt like she was dying, she giggled. 

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Alec asked amused and got up at the same time as Magnus entered the room.

"Pink is definitely your color, my dear", the warlock smirked, placing a tray with a bowl of some pale green soup on the empty place of Amara's bed.   
Both Alec and Amara crinkled their noses. 

"Eat up and get better" Alec instructed placing a kiss on the top of her head then turned to Magnus.

"Do you mind?" He said pointing at his shirt and Magnus stepped closer, placing one palm against his lover's chest. 

"I don't know about that", he almost whispered and Alec rolled his eyes. He will not go to work with a pink shirt on. 

"The color really suits you Alexander", Magnus continued, rubbing the smooth surface and despite his words, the color seemed to fade away, slowly going back to normal. 

"Tease", Alec whispered, his lips gently touching the shell of Magnus' ear then he quickly pecked his cheek grabbing his leather jacket and heading to the door. 

"See you later", he called from the hallway.

"Take care", Magnus yelled back.

"Always am"

And with that, the door closed and he was gone. 

Amara took a few short breaths in and her eye twitched then they both flickered between blue and gold and Magnus pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Don't you dare put polka dots on me. I hate polka dots."


End file.
